Siege of Wilbert Castle Arc
Siege of Wilbert Castle Arc is the fifth story arc of the Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha series where Toujou Household travels to the Demon Realm in order to meet the leader of Moderate Faction in Vereda City, who is plotting a coup against the current Demon Lord Leohart. At the same time, Leohart also attempting to eliminate the Moderate Faction by having his generals to utilize ancient weapons known as "Heroic Spirits" to invade Vereda City, a city which allegedly to be a stronghold for the Moderate Faction or Wilbert's loyalist. Summary Departing in the Night of Christmas Being with You in the Demon Realm Within Intertwining Thoughts A New Master-Servant Contract In the Wind Blowing Through the Battlefield Last of Reunions and Death Matches Major Battles #'Moderate Faction and Toujou Household' vs Leohart Faction Invaders ##'Zest and Nonaka Sisters (Yuki and Kurumi)' vs Heroic Spirits ##Jin Toujou vs Gald ##'Mio' vs Last Heroic Spirit and Nebra Light Novel, Manga and Anime Differences Manga Anime Story Impact *Several Leohart's subordinates and retainers are shown in this arc, who strongly support the young Demon Lord and will do anything to secure his reign. They existence also displays Leohart's benevolent side where he cares deeply to his peers despite his strong intention in eliminating his opposition. **Balflear appears to be Leohart's reliable informant and strategist. **Gald, one of the Demon Realm's veteran generals and also Jin's rival during the Great War, is revealed to live under both Wilbert's and Leohart's rule but prefers Leohart as he believe that only Leohart will rectify Wilbert's past failures. **Luka is the youngest and the most intelligent members of all Leohart's retainers who gathers information for the Leohart Faction. *Lars is revealed to be a double agent for both Moderate Faction and Leohart Faction, though the nature behind that position is still ambiguous. His "defection" further renews their rivalry since their last battle, despite he also (reluctantly) helps Basara in his plotAnime Season Two Episode 7. *Toujou Household (barring Jin) visits Demon Realm for the first time. *Several members of the Moderate Faction (Anti-Leohart Faction) is also shown in this arc, especially Ramusas (core founder) and other retainers (such as Lucia, Noel and Claus) in Vereda City. *Zest is the forth person to person to contact with Basara during the Master-Slave Contract, resulting her powers's drastically increases and proven useful in repelling in preventing Leohart's Faction's invasion towards Vereda City. *The aftermath of the Vereda City Invasion brings drastic changes in this arc. Not only this marks the first move prior the Demon Realm's civil war, it also prompt Basara and others to defeat the Leohart's Faction. **Basara learns the consequences of the Master and Servant Contract after witnessing Nebra's demise by the very contract he had with Mio and other girls, which worries him as if that would also happens to everyone he holds dear. **Learning Gald's information over his enemies's power, Leohart now sees Basara, Mio and Ramusas are his bigger threats than he anticipated.Anime Season 2 Episode 6 His frustration further culminates to a seven-on-seven duel where the winning team will dominate the Demon Realm under his creed. **Mio decides to live as a human while planning to claim the throne of Wilbert. **With Vereda City's extensive damage by Leohart Faction's invasion unit, Ramusas decides to cease his plan to extract Mio's energy. Trivia (To be added...) References Navigation (To be added...) Category:Story Arc